Vergessene Erinnerungen
by YaoJin
Summary: Fred trifft auf ein Mädchen aus seiner Vergangenheit. Doch sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern. Was ist damals geschehen, dass sie alles vergessen hat?.. Eine Suche nach vegangenen Erinnerungen und vielleicht noch mehr beginnt...


„........" sprechen  
  
-.........- Gedanken/Erinnerungen  
  
´.........´ Zitate/Wiederholungen  
  
„Avis," sagte Fred, als auch schon mehrere kleine Vögel aus seinem Zauberstab schossen. Das kleine Mädchen neben ihm sah verträumt den Vögeln nach und lachte. „Das war toll. Kannst du noch mehr?" Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.....Das ist aber auch nicht mein Zauberstab. Ich bin ja erst sechs.....Ich hab ihn mir.....na ja....sagen wir geborgt, von meinem Bruder Bill.....Er ist in Hogwarts." Er begann zu strahlen. „Wenn ich erst einmal elf bin, kann ich auch nach Hogwarts, Viviane. Ich...Ich werde Quidditch spielen und zaubern lernen.   
Die Winkelgasse sehen und Abenteuer erleben." Wieder lachte sie. „Das würde ich auch gerne tun. Quidditch macht bestimmt Spaß." Sie seufzte. „Aber das kann ich ja nicht. Ich bin ja nur ein....Was bin ich noch mal?" „Ein Muggel!" „Ach ja, Muggel heißt das." Vorsichtig nahm Fred etwas aus seiner Tasche. Es war ein kleines silbernes Armband mit blauen Steinen. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand und legte es um ihr Handgelenk. Viviane begann zu lächeln. „Was ist das?" „Das ist von mir.....Meine Mutter hat jedem von uns bei der Geburt ein Schmuckstück geschenkt.....Es ist nicht sehr wertvoll, aber es bedeutet mir viel.....Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.....Du darfst es aber nicht meiner Mutter sagen. Versprochen?" Viviane, die immer noch lächelte, spuckte in ihre Hand und streckte sie Fred hin. „Versprochen." Fred sah irritiert auf Vivianes Hand. „Was...?" Sie gluckste. „Kennst du das nicht?" Fred schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als Viviane auch schon laut loslachte. „Bei den ganzen, komischen Bonbons, die du mir bisher mitgebracht hast, hätte ich gewettet, dass du das kennst.....Das machen viele Muggelkinder.....Also, ich spuck mir in meine Hand und du dir in deine." Fred sah sie immer noch irritiert an. „Na, mach schon.....Zier dich nicht so. Ist doch nur Spucke." Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und spuckte sich in die Hand. „Und jetzt gib mir deine Hand." Fred tat, was sie sagte, als Viviane auch schon lächelte. „Nun ist es besiegelt.....Sehen wir uns morgen wieder?" Fred nickte eifrig. „Morgen sehen wir uns." Er sprang auf und rannte nach hause. Aus der Ferne hörte er Viviane „Bis Morgen." rufen.  
  
Zuhause angekommen kam ihm wütend seine Mutter, Molly Weasley,   
entgegen. „WO HAST DU GESTECKT?" Fred sah sie unschuldig an. „Ich war   
spazieren." „Spazieren?" Mrs. Weasley schien überrascht, als Fred nickte. Sie seufzte. „Gut....Geh nach oben. Lass aber Ronald und Ginny nicht aus den Augen.....Die haben heute schon genug angestellt." Langsam trottete er hoch.   
Kaum war er in seinem Zimmer, wandte sich Mrs. Weasley an Mr. Weasley   
(Arthur). „Glaubst du, er war wieder bei diesem Mädchen?" Arthur nickte. „Vermutlich......Aber mach dir keine Sorgen......Morgen wird die Sache geklärt sein." Mrs. Weasley sah besorgt die Treppe hinauf. „Morgen also...." Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Geschirr zu.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Fred in aller Frühe auf den Weg um Viviane zu treffen. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Haus und sah hinter sich. Noch war niemand wach. Als er weit genug vom Haus entfernt war, begann er zu rennen. Er tastete in seiner Tasche. Die zischenden Wissbies, die ihm sein Vater vor ein paar Tagen mitgebracht hatte, waren immer noch in ihrem kleinem Säckchen. Fred wollte sie Viviane schenken.   
Doch Viviane war nicht dort. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war acht Uhr morgens. Ihre übliche Zeit. Immer trafen sie sich von acht Uhr bis zwei Uhr. Er sah sich um, doch der Platz hinter der alten Fabrik, wo sie sich immer trafen, schien wie ausgestorben. Fred seufzte und hockte sich auf den Boden. –Sie wird schon noch auftauchen. Vielleicht verspätet sie sich nur. - , dachte Fred und machte es sich gemütlich.   
Aus 15 Minuten wurden eine halbe Stunde, aus einer halben Stunde eine stunde   
und aus einer Stunde zwei Stunden. Doch Viviane kam nicht.   
Fred begann zu weinen. Wieso kam sie nicht? Sie hatte doch selbst   
vorgeschlagen sich heute wieder zu treffen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er etwas verloren, dennoch blieb er sitzen. Er weinte einfach weiter und merkte nicht einmal, dass es kalt und dunkel wurde......  
  
„Fred? FRED? Wo bist du?" Molly leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab in die   
Dunkelheit und war den Tränen nahe. „Mein armes, kleines Spätzchen.   
Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert. Er ist doch noch so klein." Arthur nahm ihre Hand. „Keine Angst, mein Schatz. Wir reden schließlich von Fred. Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein." Arthur sah sich um. „Am besten wir trennen uns....Du gehst dort lang und ich hier lang."   
Langsam betrat er den Platz hinter der alten Fabrik. Vorsichtig leuchtete er in die Nacht, als er plötzlich etwas sah. Da lag er. Arthur rannte zu ihm. Fred lag zusammengekauert auf den Boden und sein Gesicht war von Tränen benetzt. Er zitterte. Sanft streichelte Arthur Fred über die Stirn. Sie war ein wenig heiß.   
Vorsichtig hob Arthur ihn hoch, als auch schon Molly auf ihn zukam. „Gott sei dank, du hast ihn gefunden." Arthur nickte. „Er hat etwas erhöhte Temperatur. Nichts ernstes.....Bringen wir ihn nach hause." Schnell gingen sie zum Fuchsbau zurück.   
Arthur trug ihn hoch in sein Zimmer, während Molly kalte Umschläge holte. Vorsichtig legte er ihn ins Bett und strich ihm sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Gute Nacht, mein Kleiner." Leise schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Fred deprimiert in die Küche, wo die anderen schon saßen. Zärtlich streichelte Molly Fred über die Haare und hielt bei seiner Stirn an. „Mmh.....Du hast immer noch etwas Fieber....Hier, iss das. Dann geht es dir besser." Doch Fred ging ohne sie zu beachten zur Tür und nahm seinen Mantel. „Was....was soll das?" „Ich gehe spazieren." „Das tust du nicht. Du bleibst hier," schrie Molly wütend. „Dann gehe ich eben morgen." „Du wirst auch morgen nicht gehen." Fred sah sie wütend an. „Ich gehe jetzt." „DAS TUST DU NICHT! DU HAST DEINE MUTTER GEHÖRT!" Es war totenstill. Arthur war wutentbrannt aufgesprungen. Alle Kinder sahen entsetzt zu ihrem Vater, den sie noch nie so hatten schreien hören.  
Alle gehen nach oben,....bis auf Fred.......SOFORT!", sagte er, ohne den Blick von Fred abzuwenden. Erst als alle gegangen waren atmete er tief ein und ergriff erneut das Wort. „Fred.....Wir wissen.....von diesem Mädchen." Fred riss die Augen auf. „Was......was für ein Mädchen?" Arthur sah ihn ernst an. „Es bringt nichts uns anzulügen. Du wirst dieses Mädchen nicht wiedersehen.... Die Sache ist bereits erledigt." Fred sah ihn plötzlich ängstlich an. „Was.....was meinst du mit ´die Sache ist erledigt´?" Arthur sah zu Boden und anschließend zu Molly. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist jetzt?" Arthur atmete tief ein. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." „Wieso nicht?" „Das Zaubereiministerium hat es geklärt und damit Schluss." „WIE hat es das geklärt?" „Das werde ich dir nicht sagen..... Du bist noch zu jung dafür." „Ist es so schlimm?" Arthur sah hilflos umher. „Ich werde es dir nicht sagen.....Und jetzt geh auf dein Zimmer." Fred war den Tränen nahe. „ICH HASSE DICH!", schrie er und rannte die Treppe hinauf.  
Arthur seufzte. „Irgendwann wird er es verstehen.....Aber jetzt ist noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt." Molly nickte.  
Wütend schlug Fred die Tür zu. „Verdammt," schrie er und hob sein Buch   
´Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten´ auf. „Verdammt noch mal." Mit einem lauten Knall traf das Buch die Wand....  
  
Fred schrak hoch. Langsam strich er sich über die Stirn. Sie war klitschnass geschwitzt. Er sah sich um. Es war mitten in der Nacht und alle im Schlafsaal des Gryffindorturms schliefen noch tief und fest.   
Diesen Traum hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Obwohl.....Es war   
eigentlich kein Traum, sondern eine Erinnerung. Eine Erinnerung, die schon verloren schien. Warum träumte er JETZT von ihr? Und wo war sie nun? Was dachte und tat sie in diesem Moment? Das hatte er sich oft in den ersten paar Jahren nach ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden gefragt. Doch irgendwann....fing er an, seine Erinnerung an sie in seinem Kopf wegzuschließen. Aber nun war sie wieder da. Er konnte sich wieder an alles erinnern. Er legte sich hin und schloß die Augen, bis er wieder sanft einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Tag......  
„Fred, was ist los?" Fred sah auf. Harry, Hermine und seine Brüder Ron und George sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Was?" Hermine seufzte. Bei der   
Einführungsfeier warst du noch voll da, doch kaum hat der erste Schultag begonnen, bist du total geistesabwesend." Ron deutete auf den Teller vor Fred. „Und essen tust du auch nichts." George gluckste. „Wenn ihr wüsstet, was er gestern Nacht gemacht hat." Während Ron, Hermine und Harry George interessiert ansahen, ließ Fred seine Gabel fallen. „Was meinst du?" George lachte und beugte sich näher zu den anderen. „Er hat gestern die ganze Nacht im Schlaf geredet....´Oh, Viviane ,Viviane....Lass mich nicht allein....Viviane.´"   
Fred boxte George scherzhaft in de Seite. „Red keinen Quatsch!" „Doch. Es stimmt... und danach bist du wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgeschreckt und hast dir dein verschwitztes Gesicht abgewaschen." „Du bist blöd." „Wir haben eine Viviane in Gryffindor." Plötzlich starrten alle Hermine an. Ron hob seine Augenbraue. „Was?....Seit wann?" Hermine seufzte. „Seit gestern.....Und so jemand wie du ist Vertrauensschüler." „Aber gestern bei der Einführung war keine Viviane." „Sie war ja auch nicht bei der Einführung..... Diese Viviane kam erst gestern Nacht an. Also haben sie sie da noch in ein Haus einteilen lassen....   
Ich weiß nicht viel über sie. Nur, dass sie von Beauxbeautons zu uns gewechselt hat, im letzten Jahr ist und dass ihr Name Viviane Knightley ist." Fred verschluckte sich. „Sie heißt Knightley?" Hermine nickte. Fred konnte es nicht fassen. Konnte es wirklich seine Viviane sein? Die Viviane, die ihm immer begeistert beim Zaubern zugesehen hatte? Das konnte nicht sein. Viviane war doch ein Muggel und keine Hexe. Hermine lächelte. „Ah, warte mal....Da hinten sitzt sie, glaube ich....ja....da neben Lee." Fred sah sofort in die Richtung, in die   
Hermine gezeigt hatte. Und da saß sie! Neben Lee saß seine Viviane. Ihre roten, langen Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf geflochten. Sie unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Lee, als dieser sie anscheinend darauf hinwies, dass ihr Zopf fast im Essen hing. Sie sah auf ihren Zopf und schloß anschließend ihre Augen. Plötzlich begann ihr Zopf zu verschwinden. Stück für Stück löste er sich auf, bis er ganz verschwunden und ihre Haare nur noch ein wenig kürzer waren als   
schulterlang waren. Viele Strähnen drehten sich nach außen, so dass die Frisur nun etwas burschikos, jedoch auch offener wirkte. Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf und redete dann weiter mit Lee.  
Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Was.... was war das denn?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, sie ist ein Metamorphmagus, Ron.....wie Tonks, erinnerst du dich?" „Ah ja, Tonks." Fred sah sie genauer an. An ihrem Handgelenk trug sie das silberne Armband mit den blauen Steinen von damals...   
  
„So." Hagrid krempelte sich die Hände hoch. „Wie ihr seht, hab ich jedem von euch ein weiteres, kleines, phantastisches Wesenvorgesetzt," sagte er überschwänglich lachend. „Wer kann mir sagen, was das für welche sind?" Fred betrachtete es irritiert. Das kleine Ding vor ihm sah aus wie ein zu kurz geratener Emu. Er zweifelte daran, dass überhaupt jemand von ihnen wusste, was das war, doch im selben Moment sah er Vivianes Hand hochschnellen. Ihre Haare trug sie nun zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt, während vorne zwei Strähnen heraushingen. „Ja, ähm..." „Ich heiße Viviane Knightley. Ich bin erst seit gestern   
hier," sagte sie mit einem Lachen. „Na, dann leg mal los." „Also.... das ist ein Diricawl, eingestuft vom Zaubereiministerium in Gefahrenklasse II, also harmlos. Er kommt aus Mauritius und ist ein Vogel, der nicht fliegen kann. Um Gefahren zu entkommen verschwindet er in einem Federbausch und taucht anschließend an einem anderen Ort wieder auf. Sie können auch leicht als Haustier abgerichtet werden." Hagrid sah sie beeindruckt an. „Wow..... 10 Punkte für Gryffindor.... Also, jeder nimmt sich bitte einen Block und ihr malt erst einmal die kleinen Kerle." Alle nahmen ihre Blöcke und begannen zu zeichnen, bis auf Fred. Dieser starrte Viviane an, als plötzlich sein Diricawl verschwand. Fred seufzte. War das Armband wirklich dasselbe von damals? War es wirklich seine Viviane? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden.   
Vorsichtig bückte er sich und kroch an den anderen vorbei. Er stieß jemanden an und entschuldigte sich flüsternd. Als er wieder aufsah, war Viviane verschwunden. Er kroch weiter. Wo war sie? Vor wenigen Minuten saß sie doch noch da. „Sag mal...," Fred blickte auf. Viviane sah ihn verwirrt an. Anscheinend hatte sie sich nur umgesetzt. „...Was soll das eigentlich werden, wenn es fertig ist?" „Ähm..." Fred dachte nach. „Ähm...mein....mein Diricawl ist verschwunden." „Und du glaubst, dass du ihn auf dem Boden wiederfindest?.... Da muss ich dich enttäuschen...Sie verschwinden ,sie schrumpfen nicht." „Ja,   
stimmt," sagte Fred, klopfte sich den Dreck ab und setzte sich neben Viviane, die zu lachen begann. „Du bist echt witzig....ich bin Viviane Knightley. Und wie ist dein Name?", sagte sie und streckte Fred ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich....ich bin Fred Weasley." Er schüttelte ihre Hand, als Viviane plötzlich zusammenzuckte.  
In ihrem Kopf begann sie Bilder zu sehen. Bilder von ihr und einem kleinen Jungen, wie sie die Hände schüttelten. Doch sie konnte sich weder an den Jungen noch an diese Szene erinnern.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie sah Fred lächelnd an. „Ja ja, alles okay." „Sag mal,... Wo hast du eigentlich dieses Armband her?" „Was?" „Das da!" Sie sah auf ihr Armband. „Ach, das.... Ich weiß es klingt komisch, aber..... ich weiß es nicht.... Ich wachte eines morgens auf und hatte es am Handgelenk..... Seitdem habe ich es jeden Tag getragen....ich glaube... dass dieses Armband der Schlüssel zu irgendetwas Verborgenem ist,.... ich weiß nur noch nicht zu was."   
Viviane begann zu lachen. „Du glaubst jetzt bestimmt, dass ich sie nicht mehr alle habe." Fred sah sie ernst an. „Nein,... das glaube ich ganz und gar nicht."   
Viviane rückte näher zu ihm. „Wirklich?" „Wirklich!" Viviane lächelte.   
„Danke...." Plötzlich sah sie verlegen zu Boden. „Wir... wir sollten jetzt aber weitermalen." Fred sah sie noch einen Moment an, bevor auch er sich wieder seinem Zeichenblock widmete......  
  
„Was machst du da, Fred?", fragte George, während er genüsslich etwas von seinem Speck abbiss. Fred schrieb einfach weiter. „Fred, wusstest du, dass das ein Esstisch und kein Schreibtisch ist," fragte George, mit einer Ironie, die kaum zu überhören war. „´Nen Heuler kannst du auch noch heute Abend schreiben. An wen ist der überhaupt?" Fred sah ihn wütend an, als ihm plötzlich jemand die Augen zuhielt. „Was...?" Er hörte ein leises klingeln und anschließend jemanden flüstern. „Rate:....Wer bin ich?" Fred begann zu lächeln. „Viviane."   
Die Hände verschwanden und Fred blickte in das lachende Gesicht Vivianes.   
Ihre Haare waren nun pink und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden." Ich wollte jetzt in die Bücherei gehen....Kommst du mit?" Er nickte. „Ich schreib nur noch den Brief zu ende.... Dann komme ich." „Ich warte dann an der Tür," sagte sie, nickte Hermine, Harry, Ron und George zu, die bei Fred saßen und ging.   
Fred klebte den Brief zu, steckte ihn an seine Tasche und stand auf, als George ihn plötzlich am Handgelenk festhielt. Er blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Sag mal, was ist hier eigentlich los?" „Was meinst du?" George atmete tief ein. „Seit drei Tagen klebst du regelrecht an dieser Viviane." „Ja und?.... Es ist meine Sache mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe." „Gut. Lassen wir das beiseite.... Aber zwei Fragen hätte ich noch." „WAS?" „Wieso schreibst du Mom und Dad einen   
Heuler?" „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Ich konnte die Adresse lesen.....Und wieso trägt sie..", er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Viviane, „...dein Armband von Mom?.... Ich dachte du hättest es verloren, als wir sechs Jahre alt waren." Fred sah hilflos zu Boden. „Es..... es ist meine Sache. Das geht dich nichts an." Fred riss sich los und wollte gerade gehen, als George plötzlich wieder das Wort ergriff. „Geht es um die Sache vor elf Jahren, wo du krank warst und Dad uns zum erstenmal angeschrieen hat?" Fred drehte sich um und sah George an.   
Doch es war keine Wut mehr in seinen Augen. Traurig und unsicher blickte er ihn nun an. „Fred....wenn du Hilfe brauchst....." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß schon,..... aber ich klär das alleine," sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu Viviane, die schon an der Tür auf ihn wartete.   
  
Viviane sah ihn besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Fred?" „Ja ,ja.....Ist.........ist schon gut." Er lächelte sie sanft an. „Lass uns weiterarbeiten," sagte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Viviane beobachtete ihn. Sein Gesicht war markanter, als das seines Bruders, dass war ihr sofort aufgefallen. Doch noch etwas war ihr bewusst geworden. Sie kannte ihn erst seit drei Tagen, aber bei ihm fühlte sie sich geborgen und sie vertraute ihm voll und ganz. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er ihr etwas verheimlichte. „Fred?" „Mmh," sagte er ohne aufzusehen. „Würdest.....würdest du mich mal bitte ansehen?" Fred sah verwirrt hoch. Zärtlich streichelte sie ihm über die Wange. „Was....?" Sanft legte sie ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Schhhhh." Und im nächsten Moment küsste sie ihn auch schon. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie darauf gewartet. Sie spürte wie Fred seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte legte, als plötzlich wieder Bilder durch ihren Kopf schossen.   
- Ein Junge, der einen Zauberstab schwang - Vögel – ein großer Platz – sie selbst lachend, als kleines Mädchen – und..... der Junge, der ihr das Armband anzog. -  
Viviane schrak zurück und stieß Fred von sich. Ein Schmerz durchzog ihren Kopf und sie fasste sich an die Stirn. Fred sah sie besorgt an. „Was ist los?" Viviane lächelte. „Der Kuss gerade.... war ernst gemeint, Fred... Ich.... Ich hab nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen..... sonst nichts." Er lächelte und nahm ihre Hand. „In Ordnung........ Wir müssen jetzt zum Zaubertrankunterricht."   
  
Professor Snape wandte sich zur Klasse. „So.... hinter mir auf der Tafel sehen sie die Zutaten für den Trank der lebenden Toten..... Beginnen sie jetzt mit der Zubereitung."   
Vorsichtig begann Viviane Stücke von ihrer Affodilwurzel abzureiben. Sie fasste sich an die Stirn. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren immer noch nicht zurück gegangen. Fred, der neben ihr saß, sah sie besorgt an. „Hast du immer noch Kopfschmerzen,?" flüsterte er ihr zu. Viviane nickte. „Aber es geht schon. Keine Sorge." „Wirklich?" Fred nahm ihre Hand, als plötzlich wieder Bilder durch ihren Kopf schossen. Sie riss sich los und stieß ihren Kessel um. Professor Snape drehte sich ruckartig um. „Können sie nicht aufpassen?", schrie er.   
Doch Viviane hörte ihn nicht. Immer mehr Bilder schossen durch ihren Kopf. - Vögel – sie hörte ein lachen – Eine Hand, die zum Abschied winkte – Dann..... ein dunkler Gang – sie hörte Schritte -   
Viviane begann schneller zu atmen. „NEIN.... Ich will das nicht." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Professor Snape stürmte von seinem Pult zu ihr hinüber. „Wenn sie nicht sofort damit aufhören, ziehe ich Gryffindor 30 Punkte ab, ob sie DAS wollen oder nicht."  
- Die Schritte kamen näher – Jemand öffnete eine Tür – Er kam auf sie zu –„Hab keine Angst. Es wird nicht weh tun," sagte er – sie wollte weglaufen – Jemand hielt sie fest - „NEIN..... LASST MICH!" Professor Snape sah sie irritiert an, genauso wie die anderen Schüler. Sie sah sich panisch um. Alles war verschwommen. Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf waren fort. Doch die Angst, die sie dabei empfunden hatte, war noch da. Sie sah, dass jemand auf sie zukam. „Gehen sie weg!" Sie riss ihren Zauberstab hoch. „Lassen sie diesen Unsinn!" Eine Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht. „Professor?" „Ja.... Und jetzt geben sie mir ihren Zauberstab." Viviane konnte langsam wieder klar sehen. Sie hielt ihm ihren Zauberstab entgegen und öffnete ihre Hand. Vorsichtig nahm Professor Snape ihn an sich. Viviane sank auf die Knie, während Professor Snape Angelina Johnson heranwinkte. „Miss Johnson.... Bringen sie Miss Knightley bitte in den Krankenflügel." Angelina nickte, half ihr auf und verließ mit ihr den Kerker. Draußen sah Angelina Viviane besorgt an. „Geht es dir wieder besser?.... Du kippst doch hoffentlich nicht um?" Viviane antwortete nicht.  
Bis zum Krankenflügel sprach sie kein Wort und sie war kreidebleich.  
  
Mme Pomfrey nahm die beiden in Empfang, als sie auch schon Viviane verwirrt ansah. „Um Gottes Willen, was ist denn mit dir passiert, Kind?" Viviane zitterte am ganzen Leib, als sie plötzlich Mme Pomfrey am Arm packte. „Rufen sie Professor McGonagall.... Sofort!" Mme Pomfrey zögerte. Doch Viviane sah sie flehend an. „Ich bitte sie.... Ich brauche ihre Hilfe." Mme Pomfrey nickte und machte sich auf den Weg, während Angelina und Viviane den Krankenflügel betraten.  
„Was ist hier los?" McGonagall stürmte aufgebracht in den Krankenflügel und schnurstracks zu Viviane hinüber. „Mme Pomfrey sagte mir, dass sie ihr große Angst gemacht hätten." Sie betrachtete Viviane prüfend. „Und ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt auch warum!" Viviane sah immer noch aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich muss mit ihnen reden, Professor... und zwar alleine." Professor McGonagall sah sie wenige Minuten ernst an. Es schien den Anwesenden, als würde eine Ewigkeit vergehen, als McGonagall plötzlich wieder das Wort ergriff. „Alle, bis auf Miss Knightley verlassen bitte den Raum." Mme Pomfrey zögerte. „Aber, Minerva?" McGonagall sah sie durchdringend an. „Ich sagte alle, Poppy... Du also auch."   
Mme Pomfrey schnaubte, tat jedoch wie ihr gesagt wurde. Schnell scheuchte sie Angelina raus und schloss die Tür.  
„Also..." Langsam setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl neben Vivianes Bett. „Was ist mit ihnen los?.... Warum wollten sie mich sprechen?" Viviane atmete tief ein. „Ich... Ich sehe Bilder in meinem Kopf." McGonagall sah sie verwirrt an. „Bilder?.... Was meinen sie damit?" „Ich," sie spürte wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. „Am Anfang.... war es noch verzerrt.... Ich sah nur kurz Bilder.... Aber jetzt sind sie intensiver.... Ich sehe mich als kleines Mädchen.... Dort ist   
auch noch ein kleiner Junge.... und... andere Menschen, die ich nicht kenne.... sie wollen etwas von mir.... und ich weiß nicht was..... Aber ich habe Angst, große Angst.... Eben habe ich deswegen sogar Professor Snape bedroht." „Was?" McGonagall rückte näher. „Es tut mir leid..... Ich wusste nicht, dass er es war.... ich sah nur diese Bilder... Ich hatte solche Angst.... Aber ich kann mich nicht an diese Bilder erinnern..... Ich kenne sie nicht, obwohl ich darin vorkomme.... Ich weiß nicht, ob es Erinnerungen sind, oder nicht.... Ich...." McGonagall sah sie ernst an. „Sie haben Angst, dass sie mit einem Zauber belegt worden sind?" Viviane nickte, als Professor McGonagall auch schon aufstand. „In Ordnung..... Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen.... Wir werden herausfinden, ob sie Recht haben.... Sehen sie diese Bilder, wenn sie etwas bestimmtes tun oder mit jemanden bestimmten zusammen sind?" Viviane dachte nach. McGonagall hatte Recht. Es passierte immer, wenn Fred in der Nähe war oder sie beiläufig berührte.   
Viviane nickte stumm, als Professor McGonagall ihre Stimme erneut erhob. „Gut,.... dann sollten sie, bis wir herausgefunden haben, was mit ihnen los ist, diese Sache oder diese Person meiden.... Und die Angelegenheit mit Professor Snape kläre ich..." Kurz darauf war sie auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Viviane zog die Beine an und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie. „Verdammt..." Tränen liefen ihr plötzlich über das Gesicht. „Fred..."  
  
„Fred... was machst du?" Fred drehte sich um. „Hä....?" Ron hob die   
Augenbraue und lehnte sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin im   
Gryffindoraufenthaltsraum zurück. „Das geht auch freundlicher, oder?"   
„Entschuldigung," sagte Fred, als er auch schon wieder zur Fenster hinaus starrte. George sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was machst du da eigentlich?" „Ich warte." „Auf was?" „Auf einen Brief." „Von wem?" Freds antworten klangen immer gereizter. „Von unseren Eltern." „Warum?" „Weil ich eine Antwort möchte." „Eine Antwort worauf?" „WESHALB DU SO DÄMLICH BIST!" George sah ihn verdutzt an. „Sag mal... Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank?... Oder bist du jetzt schon genauso durchgeknallt wie diese Viviane aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht?"   
Kaum hatte George das gesagt, griff ihn Fred auch schon am Kragen. „Sag das nicht noch einmal, sonst...." In dem Moment betraten Viviane und Hermine den Raum. „Viviane?" Fred stürmte direkt zu Viviane, als Hermine sich plötzlich vor sie stellte. „Lass sie, Fred....." Viviane ging einfach an ihm vorbei.   
„Viviane.... was?" Er wollte ihre Hand nehmen, doch Viviane riss sie weg. „Lass mich in Ruhe." „Viviane, was soll das?" Viviane rannte zur Treppe, doch Fred stellte sich vor sie. „Ich hab dich gefragt, was soll das?" „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe." „Nein, erst sagst du mir was los ist." Wütend blickte sie ihn an und stieß ihn von sich. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?" Langsam ging sie mit Hermine die Treppe hinauf. Fred starrte ihr nach. Was sollte das? Was war mit ihr los? Hermine wartete bis sie Fred und die   
anderen nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann zog sie Viviane zur Seite. „Was willst du denn jetzt machen?.... Ich glaube nicht, dass er so leicht aufgibt." Viviane blickte Hermine ernst an. „Ich weiß, .... Ich... Ich muss ihn verletzen....., sonst lässt er mich nicht in ruhe." Hermine sah sie geschockt an. „Du willst ihm wehtun?.... Bist du dir im Klaren darüber, was du da sagst?" Stumm nickte Viviane. „Aber wie willst du ihm wehtun?" „Ich weiß nicht,.... Vielleicht sollte ich mich mit einem anderen Jungen treffen." Hermine packte sie am Arm. „Bist   
du dir ganz sicher?.... Du könntest ihn verlieren, wenn du zu weit gehst." Viviane schluckte, doch die Tränen in ihren Augen konnte sie nicht verbergen. „Ich weiß, aber.... ich will erst einmal wissen, was mit mir los ist..... Außerdem passierte mir das immer, als er in der Nähe war..... Also bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Fred gerade die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter, als er George und Lee im Sessel sitzen sah. Langsam ging er zu ihnen hinüber. „Lee,... könnte ich mal mit George reden?" Lee sah ihn verwirrt an, dennoch ließ er die beiden allein. Fred setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von George, der ihn interessiert anblickte. „Aha, Mr. Superempfindlich genehmigt sich wieder ein Schwätzchen mit mir.... Mann, hab ich ein Glück," sagte er voller Ironie. Doch Fred ignorierte ihn. „Es ....es tut mir leid, wegen gestern."   
George begann zu grinsen. „Schon gut...." Sein Lächeln verschwand. „Aber was geht hier vor?" Fred sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?" „Ich habe dich gestern morgen etwas gefragt... Weißt du noch?... Ich habe dich gefragt, ob das Ganze, was hier abläuft, mit der Sache von damals zu tun hat." Fred atmete tief ein. „Du willst wirklich die Wahrheit wissen?" George nickte. „Also gut.... du weißt doch noch, dass ich als wir 6 Jahre alt waren oft weg war für mehrere Stunden. Ich sagte immer ich war spazieren....Aber .... das war ich nicht!"   
„Was?" „Ich... Ich hab mich damals öfters mit einem Mädchen getroffen. Sie war in meinem Alter und hieß Viviane Knightley." George gluckste. „Du meinst sie hatte den gleichen Namen, wie diese Viviane?" Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube, es ist dieselbe Viviane von damals." „Was?" „Pass auf.... Sie war ein Muggel. Ich hab ihr viel von Zauberern und Hogwarts erzählt. Oft habe ich ihr auch magische Sachen mitgebracht, um sie ihr zu zeigen.... Doch irgendwann... kam sie nicht mehr.... Das war der Grund, warum Dad mich damals angeschrieen hat.... Er erzählte mir, dass ich sie nie mehr wiedersehen würde..... , dass das Zaubereiministerium schon alles erledigt hätte... Seitdem hatte ich sie nicht mehr gesehen, bis jetzt.... Ich habe sie an dem Armband erkannt,.... denn ich hab es ihr geschenkt..... Doch sie erinnert sich nicht... Ich vermute, dass das Zaubereiministerium ihre Erinnerungen an mich gelöscht hat.... Ich weiß nicht wieso, ... aber es verletzt mich irgendwie, dass sie sich nicht mehr an mich erinnert." „Weil du sie liebst!" „Was?" Fred starrte George irritiert an, doch dieser lächelte nur. „Ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen? Dein verändertes Verhalten in ihrer Nähe?... Du liebst sie und deswegen verletzt dich das auch so!" Fred sah auf die Uhr. „Lass uns zum Frühstück gehen."   
  
Lee, George und Fred machten sich auf den weg zur großen Halle, als Fred plötzlich innehielt. „Was ist los?" Doch Fred antwortete nicht. „Dieser..," sagte er wütend und ging schnellen Schrittes auf jemanden zu. „Was?... Fred, warte." Fred stürmte geradewegs auf Viviane zu, die vor ihnen ging – Hand in Hand mit Roger Davis. „VIVIANE!" Viviane und Roger drehten sich ruckartig um. Vor ihnen stand Fred mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht. „Würdest du bitte gehen, Davis?... Ich möchte mit Viviane reden!" „Aber...." „ICH HAB GESAGT, HAU AB!" „NEIN, FRED! DU HAUST AB!" „Viviane?" Viviane sah ihn finster an und hakte sich bei Roger ein. „Ich bin jetzt mit Roger zusammen...Akzeptier das!" „Aber... was ist mit uns?..... Hat dir das nichts bedeutet?" Viviane schluckte, dennoch bekam sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals nicht hinunter. Sie atmete tief ein. „Nein..... Es.... es hat mir nichts bedeutet.......Absolut nichts..." Fred sah sie geschockt an. Viviane sah förmlich sein Herz zerbrechen. Sie bereute das gesagt zu haben, doch es war zu spät. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr. „Komm, Roger." Langsam drehte sie sich um und ging, während sie Roger mit sich zog. „Ich schlag ihm die Zähne ein!" „Nein." George hielt Fred fest. „Es gibt bessere Möglichkeiten!"   
  
„Hermine?" Hermine öffnete schläfrig die Augen. „Was ist denn? Es ist 2 Uhr morgens!" Langsam blickte sie hoch. „Viviane?" Vor ihr stand Viviane. Sie zitterte. „Ich bin zu weit gegangen!" „Was?" Viviane brach in Tränen aus. „Ich hab ihn verloren... Für immer!" Hermine stand auf und nahm sie ihn den Arm. „Es... es tut so weh, Hermine!....Ich würde am liebsten sterben, so weh tut es." Hermine drückte die verzweifelte und weinende Viviane noch fester an sich. „Ich weiß...Ich weiß!"  
  
2 Wochen später....  
Langsam ging Viviane in den Krankenflügel. In einem der hinteren Betten lag Roger Davis. „Hallo, Roger." Sie setzte sich neben sein Bett. „Wie geht es dir?" Roger sah sie ernst an. Er sah dünn und geschwächt aus und trug einen Verband um den Kopf. „Viviane, ich..." Er atmete tief ein. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns trennen." „Was?... Wieso?" „1. Weil ich in den letzten zwei Wochen wegen Freds Eifersucht dauernd in den Krankenflügel musste. Entweder wegen Nasenbluten, Ohnmachtsanfällen oder Klatscherangriffen.... Und 2. liebst du mich nicht." „Wie meinst du das?" Er lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Du liebst immer noch Fred..!" Sie sah betreten zu Boden. Roger atmete tief ein. „Dass weiß ich,.... weil du ihn genauso ansiehst, wie ich dich ansehe.... Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du dich von ihm fernhältst,... doch vielleicht solltest du einfach mit ihm darüber reden." Viviane hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich... ich glaube, dafür ist es bereits zu spät." „Bist du dir da sicher?... Ich würde noch mal mit ihm reden... er würde es bestimmt verstehen." Viviane nickte. „Ich geh dann mal."   
Sie war schon an der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Es tut mir leid, Roger." Roger winkte ab.  
Sie machte sich auf den Weg, weg vom Krankenflügel, als plötzlich Fred vor ihr stand. Sie wollte einfach an ihm vorbeigehen, doch er hielt sanft ihren Arm fest. „Wird das jetzt immer so sein?... Wir behandeln uns wie Fremde?" Viviane atmete tief ein, um ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken und entzog sich ebenso sanft seinem Griff. „Ich weiß es nicht!" Sie wollte gerade gehen, als sich Fred plötzlich zu ihr drehte. „Ich liebe dich, Viviane." Viviane blieb stehen. „Was?" „Ich liebe dich." Viviane spürte wie Tränen an ihrem Gesicht hinunterliefen. „Und du? Liebst du mich nicht?"   
Bevor Viviane antworten konnte, stand auch schon McGonagall vor ihr. „Ist hier etwas vorgefallen?" Viviane schüttelte den Kopf. Professor McGonagall sah zu Fred, dann blickte sie wieder Viviane an. „Miss Knightley.... Wir haben etwas herausgefunden.... über diese Sache.... Kommen sie bitte mit!" „Du hast mir noch nicht geantwortet." Viviane strich sich ihre Tränen fort. „Könnten sie noch einen Augenblick warten, Professor?" Professor McGonagall nickte. Langsam ging Viviane zu Fred hinüber. „Ich muss erst mit Professor McGonagall gehen...   
Ich erklär dir später warum,... dann bekommst du auch deine Antwort." Fred nickte. „Wir können, Professor!" Sie und Professor McGonagall, während Fred zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging.   
  
Professor McGonagall erhob das Wort. „Sie hatten Recht, Miss Knightley..... Auf ihnen liegt wirklich ein Zauber." „Wirklich?" McGonagall nickte. „Jedoch ist es kein gewöhnlicher Zauber.... Er wurde ihnen vom Zaubereiministerium auferlegt." „WAS?" McGonagall deutete auf die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro. „Professor Dumbledore wird ihnen alles weitere erklären." Viviane atmete tief ein. „Also dann...." Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.   
Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und vor ihm ein großer, kräftiger Mann. „Setzen sie sich, Miss Knightley." Professor Dumbledore deutete auf einen freien Stuhl neben dem Mann. Viviane ging zu dem Stuhl und setzte sich. „Miss Knightley, das ist Mr. Friedlich…. Er ist vom Zaubereiministerium, von der Abteilung für die Umkehr verunglückter Magie." Der Mann nickte. „Guten Tag," „Guten Tag." Dumbledore atmete tief ein. „Wie ihnen Professor McGonagall bestimmt schon mitgeteilt hat, liegt ein Zauber des Zaubereiministeriums auf ihnen.....   
Und zwar handelte es sich hierbei um eine Gedächtnismodifikation...." „Was?" Viviane sah ihn irritiert an. „Meine Erinnerungen wurden verändert?" Friedlich nickte. „Sie waren sechs Jahre alt, als wir ihre Erinnerungen und die ihrer Eltern ändern mussten... Da wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wussten, dass sie eine Hexe sind, war es nötig.... Doch jetzt..." Er sah Professor Dumbledore kurz an. „.... da Professor Dumbledore uns über ihre Situation aufgeklärt hat und sie sich ohnehin wieder teilweise erinnern, haben wir uns entschlossen ihre   
Erinnerungen wieder herzustellen.... Natürlich nur, wenn sie dies wünschen." Viviane nickte. „Also gut." Er rückte näher zu ihr. „Schließen sie ihre Augen und bleiben sie ruhig, egal an was sie sich erinnern." Viviane nickte und schloß ihre Augen, als Friedlich auch schon seinen Zauberstab schwang. „MEMENTO." Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz......  
  
- „Oh, nein." Das kleine rothaarige Mädchen begann zu weinen, als sich   
plötzlich ein Junge neben sie hockte. Er hatte kurzes, rotes Haar,   
Sommersprossen und trug einen selbstgestrickten, kastanienbraunen Pulli mit einem F darauf. „Was ist los?" Das Mädchen deutete auf den boden. Dort lagen viele kleine Splitter verteilt. „Mein Spiegel ist hingefallen und jetzt ist er kaputt." Der Junge sah sich verstohlen um. „Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Ich bin übrigens Fred Weasley." „Ich bin Viviane Knightley." „Also Viviane....," langsam zog er einen Stab aus der Tasche. „Ich mach dir den Spiegel wieder ganz, wenn du nicht weitersagst, wie ich es gemacht habe." Viviane nickte, als Fred auch schon den Stab schwang.   
„REPARO." In wenigen Sekunden fügten sich die Splitter wieder zusammen.   
"Wow." – "Sind die Bonbons für mich?" Fred nickte. „Es sind zischende   
Wissbies." Er begann zu lachen. – „Avis," sagte Fred, als auch schon mehrere kleine Vögel aus seinem Zauberstab schossen. Viviane, die neben ihm saß, sah verträumt den Vögeln nach und lachte. – Fred zog ihr ein Armband an. – Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein großer Mann trat ein. Viviane schrak zurück. „Wer sind sie?" „Hab keine Angst. Es wird nicht wehtun." Viviane wollte weglaufen, doch der Mann hielt sie fest. „NEIN! LASST MICH!" Viviane begann verzweifelt zu weinen. „NEIN......ICH WILL NICHT!" –   
  
„NEIN!" „Miss Knightley?" Viviane blickte sich um. Sie war in Dumbledores Büro. Mr. Friedlich sah sie besorgt an. „Geht es ihnen gut?" Viviane nickte. Eine Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht. „Sind sie sicher?" „Ja.....So war das also." Sie wusch sich die Träne weg. „Ich.....ich gehe wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum."   
Dumbledore nickte. „Ruhen sie sich etwas aus." Viviane machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie betrachtete ihr Armband. Es war als von Fred. Jetzt wurde ihr einiges klarer. Warum Fred sie nach dem Armband fragte. Warum sie sich immer bei ihm geborgen fühlte. Und warum sie immer das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass Fred ihr etwas verschweigt.   
„PATRONUS." Das Gemälde der dicken Frau klappte zur Seite und legte den   
Gang zum Gryffindorturms frei. Vorsichtig stieg sie hindurch. In den Sesseln saßen George, Lee, Ron, Hermine, Harry und Fred. Hermine sah sie besorgt an.   
„Geht es dir gut, Viviane?.... Du bist ganz blass." Viviane nickte und lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür. „Könntet.... könntet ihr mich mal mit Fred alleine lassen?" Hermine nickte stumm und scheuchte die Anderen hoch zu den Schlafsälen. Fred sah zu Viviane hinüber. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und sie sah ihn traurig an. „Du hast geweint." „Ja." „Warum?" Viviane blickte zu Boden. „Ich.... Ich hab dich die letzten paar Wochen gemieden, weil.... weil ich seltsame Bilder sah.... in meinem Kopf.... Und zwar jedes Mal, wenn ich mit dir zusammen war.... Ich bat Professor McGonagall um Hilfe und heute.... heute hat   
das Zaubereiministerium mir meine Erinnerungen AN DICH zurück gegeben."   
Sie hatte die letzten Worte nur gehaucht, dennoch verstand Fred sie klar und deutlich, als hätte sie es herausgeschrieen. Er sah sie unsicher an. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt," flüsterte sie, während ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief. „Ich wusste nicht wie." Sie begann zu lachen und wusch sich die Tränen fort. „Du Idiot." „Was?" Fred sah Viviane irritiert an, als sie ihm auch schon um den Hals fiel und umarmte. "Wie wär's mit: Wir kennen uns von damals?" Nun lachte   
auch er. „Ja.... Das hätte man sagen können....Und?.... Wie ist deine Antwort?" „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" „Doch.... Aber ich würde es gerne von dir hören." Plötzlich gab Viviane Fred einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich.... und danke für das Armband. Es bedeutet mir viel." Fred begann zu lachen. „Gern geschehen.... Und was machen wir jetzt?" Viviane sah auf die Uhr. „Es ist noch früh.... Wir könnten zum schwarzen See gehen und uns unter die Bäume setzen." „Okay." Fred sprang auf. „Dann lass uns gehen."  
  
Hermine sah auf die Uhr. „Wo sind die zwei bloß?... Es sind schon 24 Uhr." Harry schüttelte den kopf. „Lass die zwei doch." „Aber sie könnten Ärger bekommen." „Nur wenn sie erwischt werden," mischte Ron sich ein. Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. „Imgrunde wurden die zwei schon erwischt. Schließlich sind wir Vertrauensschüler." Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du willst sie doch wohl nicht verraten?" „Nein....natürlich nicht!..... Ich meinte ja nur."   
  
Während dessen am schwarzen See....  
„Vielleicht sollten wir langsam wieder in den Schlafsaal zurück." „Lass uns noch was bleiben." Fred merkte, dass Viviane etwas zitterte. Sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Bereust du es?" „Was?" „Das mit uns.... Ich meine..... DIESE Nacht." Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn. „Nein.... Niemals." Zärtlich küsste sie ihn. „Sag mal..." „Ja?" Viviane sah ihn verwirrt an. „Deine Haare..." „Was ist damit?" Er strich ihr durch die kurzen, schwarz - violetten Haare. „So weit ich mich erinnere, sind sie eigentlich lang und rot." Viviane begann zu lächeln und schloss ihre Augen. Langsam wuchsen ihre Haare und wellten sich. Und aus dem schwarz-violett wurde rot. Sie öffnete ihre Augen. „Ist es so besser?" Er begann zu lächeln. „Ja." Sanft küsste er sie. „Viel besser."   
  
ENDE 


End file.
